


lynx

by asheijiluvbot



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, I like pain, Other, admiration of ash lynx, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijiluvbot/pseuds/asheijiluvbot
Summary: nature made ash beautiful, nurture made him a beast.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	lynx

**Author's Note:**

> yes more angst

_nature made ash beautiful_

nature gave him soft blonde hair that shone like gold in the sun,

people loved to run their hands through it.

nature gave him jade green eyes that any jewel collector would be jealous of,

people loved to admire them.

nature gave him soft skin that was so light it could rival that of a fresh layer of winter snow,

people loved to trace shapes across it with a gentle touch.

nature gave him a smile, one so bright and youthful that it would be impossible to forget,

people loved to make him laugh.

nature gave him hands that looked so delicate, they were soft to the touch, 

people loved to watched him write with them.

nature gave him a brain that was so intelligent, it amazed everyone who got to watch it in action

people loved to listen to him recite poetry.

_nature made ash beautiful, nurture made him a beast_

nurture made his soft hair become dull and limp, it began to look like forgotten hay,

he hated when people grabbed his hair.

nurture made his jade green eyes appear fake, they no longer looked like precious jewels that would be found in the queen's quarters but rather they looked like a the shattered glass from a broken beer bottle, they lost their kindness and instead replaced them with steel, cold, hard, unnerving steel that could break someone down with a single glance,

he hated seeing them in the mirror.

nurture made his soft skin become calloused, the fresh layer of snow was ruined with footsteps, repeated, uncaring footsteps that broke the built op layers over and over and over again,

he hated when people grabbed at his skin and forced him into doing things he didn't want to.

nurture stole his smile, one that everyone adored, and replaced it with a scowl so dangerous, so angry that one one dared to question it,

he hated when people told him to smile more because it made him more appealing to them.

nurture made his once delicate hands become stained with blood, he could feel every drop of it as though they were a thousand needles pricking into his once porcelain skin,

he hated how good he had become with a gun.

nurture took his brain that was once intelligent with books and turned it into one that was trained with violence and hurt, destroying everything it once was,

he hated how he was knowledgeable in the millions of ways to kill a person.

_nurture made ash a beast_


End file.
